comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Agni Kai (Earth-1529)
An Agni Kai is a traditional firebender shinobi duel that has existed for centuries. It is essentially a fight for one's honor and Will of Fire, and is won when one opponent burns the other. The outcome of an Agni Kai affects the honor of each opponent. The duel served as a popular method to solve conflicts within the Fire Lord-led Land of Fire and an entertainment method for all spectators. Any shinobi of either gender who can firebend are allowed to participate in an Agni Kai. Fire Lords and even the Hokages can be challenged, but this rarely occured in history duo to their power. Process If a shinobi has to dispute with the other, he or she may challenge their opponent to an Agni Kai. If the challenge is accepted, the two combatants are moved to either an official dueling area or any available space, such as a parade ground or a plaza. The ceremonial openings begin with the two opponents opposite of each other, with their backs turned. The shinobi stand, facing one another, shedding their shoulder garment, and taking their flak jacket and headband away. The Agni Kai may only be over when one shinobi burns the other. Philosophy and culture The Agni Kai is an ancient tradition of the Land of Fire. Duels involving firebending have occured for hundreds of years, ever since the formation of Konohagakure. However, the Agni Kai is a grave matter, meant to occur only as a last resort when all else fails to sort a dispute. Agni Kai duels have "semi-legal" power, as feuds can end with the duel, and the victor automatically wins the feud, regardless if the enemy shinobi is alive or dead. Before the ascension of Sozin, Agni Kai was rarely fought to the death, but under his tyrannical regime, sparing an already defeated opponent became synonymous with weakness rather than honor and mercy. Known duels During the time of Avatar Kuruk, the shinobi world was at uneasy peace, and he filled his days looking for opponents he considered worthy enough to duel, both in the physical and the Spirit World. In his quest to find shinobi and test their strength, he ended up challenging a bewildered Land of Fire civilizan as he went to a store. Centuries later, Madara Uchiha challenged the Hokage, Hashirama Senju, for an Agni Kai at the Valley of the End for the very control of Konohagakure and the Land of Fire itself. After an intense battle, Madara was able to burn his opponent, but not satisfied, he attempted to kill Hashirama to remove the threat to his power. Hashirama was ultimately able to win by using a Shadow Clone and outsmarting Madara, leading to the latter's death. Twenty years before the birth of Avatar Naruto Uzumaki, a thirteen-year old Prince Ozai attended a war meeting between his father, Azulon and one of his generals. When Ozai revealed himself as the perpretator of the Air Nomad Genocide in order to secure the Land of Fire's supremacy over the next Avatar, Azulon was disgusted over his son's actions, and challenged him to an Agni Kai duel. Ozai fell to his hands and knees as he pleaded forgiveness from his father, not even moving to attack. Insulted, Azulon perceived his son as an unforgivable coward, and promptly burned his face, only to banish him and his loyalists. In 19 AG, Sasuke Uchiha and Zhao fought an Agni Kai at the Land of Water harbor. Sasuke had improved his firebending techniques for years for his eventual clash against his brother Itachi Uchiha. The most notable Agni Kai was the one between Sasuke and Ozai's daughter, Princess Azula, during the passing of Sozin's Comet in 20 AG. As Azula prepared to crown herself as the new Fire Lord, Sasuke appeared to stop her, leading Azula to challenge him for a life-and-death Agni Kai. Sasuke was victorious thanks to the power of Orochimaru's Curse Mark, albeit with serious damage. and Azula fighting an Agni Kai at Republic City.]]Because Sozin's Comet increased their firebending to incredible levels, the two were stuck in a stalemate for half an hour. As Azula revealed herself unstable and frantic in her attacks, Sasuke used this to his advantage and remained calm and attentive, remembering Kakashi Hatake's teachings to him. The two caused serious damage to nearby buildings across Republic City. Azula then targeted Sakura Haruno, a third person, instead of fighting her opponent as per Agni Kai's rules. However, Sasuke intervened in time and shielded Sakura from the attack, only to end up heavily wounded. Sakura then took upon herself to duel Azula, and with the waterbending mastery she learned from Tsunade's training, she was able to chain Azula's lightningbending to a storm drain, defeating the maniacal shinobi princess and eventually returning the Land of Fire to its former state. Category:Earth-1529 Category:Duels of Earth-1529 Category:Fighting styles (Earth-1529) Category:Firebending (Earth-1529) Category:Created by Draft227